nightfall
by KRAlover
Summary: edwards leaves bella 4 a short time to visit the denali coven when bella gets into an accident............


Night fall

I was crying when Edward told me he doesn't wants me anymore his face was hard as a statue with no emotions I was begging him to stay but he said its to dangerous for him to be with me it occurred to me maybe Alice had a vision that something is going to happen to me I looked up at him with pleading eyes but he turned around and left me in the woods.

I woke up screaming from the nightmare I saw, Edward was holding me in his arms ,he was looking at me confused I looked back at him seeing him there with me it was just a dream, I was dreaming , trying to comfort myself "are you alright love?"He asked me still confused I looked up at him and started crying and ruining his shirt with salt water he cradled me in his arms and kissed my forehead to comfort me and he did. I wiped my tears and sat up trying to snap myself out of this I walked to the bathroom and washed my face, when I went back to my room Edward was steal looking at me worried "sorry I just had a bad dream "my voice broke at the last word he put his hand on my cheek "do you want to talk about it?" "No "I aid sadly "please" he said his scent washing through me.

"I dreamed about you. You were leaving me you said you don't want me anymore "my voice broke three times

"You know I will never do that "then he grabbed my face and kissed me passionately till my heart was ripping out of my chest. He smiled my favorite crooked smile "you should sleep my love "he hummed my lullaby, so I closed my eyes and snuggled closer into his chest.

I opened my eyes, I saw the sun light coming from my window I smiled at the sunlight then I got up and took a shower and brushed my teeth ,I opened my closet and grabbed my skinny jeans and a light blue sleeveless shirt ,Edwards favorite color i put on my cloths and went down stairs ,I looked strait to the kitchen I found Edward seating on the couch with a newspaper in his hands when I walked down the stairs Edward was in front of me "wow you look amazing" "thank you" I smiled shyly he took the seat out for me and sat in front of me "what do you want to do today?" "I don't know, could we go over your place?" "Sure" he said smiling by the idea.

I got up and took a bowl and a spoon from the cabinet and coco pops from another and milk from the fridge. when I was finished making my breakfast I sat down and started eating ,when I was done, he handed me my brown coat just in case I got cold and carried me to the car .

When we arrived Alice and jasper where out side waiting for us, I got out of the car and saw Alice jumping around with a huge smile and said "oh Bella we are going to have lots of fun to day" then she grabbed my hand and danced me to the door. I looked at Edward bitterly. He started laughing I look at him again "you knew didn't you" I said and went to open the door he came by me and looked me in the eye and said"I'm sorry "he said and kissed me on the cheek.

It was getting late so Edward drove me home when I opened the door I saw Charlie waiting for me "hi bells did you have fun tonight?" "Yup I hung out with Alice and Rosalie" I pointed to my painted toe nails and continued "Edward beat Alice at chess, and then I played Emmett. he buried me" then I sprinted for the stairs, Edward was long gone until Charlie was snoring so I took the time to e mail Renée and get un dressed for bed, I was reading a book when Edward appeared in my room holding a red flower"tomorrow night we are going hunting, Alice and jasper are going to Alaska for a week to spend some time with the Denali's "he told me seriously "how long are you going hunting?" I asked sadly "we are not going that far a will be back in the after noon" "ok" I said still sad of the idea of not seeing him, he cradled me in his arms and hummed my lullaby and I slept secure in his cold arms.

When I woke up Edward was sitting on the chair in front of me "good morning" I got of the bed and went strait to the toilet I washed my face and brushed my teeth then I changed into my skinny jeans and khaki T-shirt then I went to my room I hugged Edward and he kissed the top of my head, after I had breakfast Edward took me to are meadow we spent the day talking about the cons and pros of me being transferred. He drove me home when I went to my room he was waiting for me he kissed me goodbye and sneaked out of the window.

This morning I decided to go jogging and pass some time till Edward returns .I got ready and came out of the house I saw some of neighbors and made a small talk and said goodbye, I turned my I pod on and started running after a few hours while I was running a sign caught my eyes that said: _new books_ I came to cross the road when I saw a car with high speed coming my way and it was going to hit me my, legs were locked and I couldn't move. When the car hit me I was flying in the air and then I hit something hard and everything went black.

(Alice's pov)

Me and jasper were sitting in the car when I had a vision it was Bella she was jugging while listening to her I pod that rose got her. I closed my eyes and smiled that Bella was safe because Edward was calling every half hour to check with me if she's alright. I closed my eyes to concentrate to see Bella again when jasper said "Alice we are hear" I opened my eyes and saw Tanya,kate,irina elieazar and carmen waiting for us .they asked us about Carlisle and esme Tanya wanted to know if Edward was available and I said NO.

We were sitting in the dinning room, everyone were talking when I had a vision of Bella she was crossing the road when a car with full speed hit her and she was flying in the air till she fell on the ground I stood up and grabbed my phone from my bag and dialed Bella's number it rang 3 times when I realized she had her I pod in her ears and she's not hearing her phone ring I fell on my knees and started to sub. Then jasper came behind me. "what did you see Alice?" he asked worried I couldn't talk so I sprinted out the door jasper was following me "I saw Bella she got hit by a car" jasper took his phone out of his jacket and dialed Edward and gave the phone to me I didn't know how to tell him what I saw "hi jasper what's up?"he asked "no its not jasper it me "I said my voice emotion less "Alice what is it?" he asked worried, then I started to sub "I saw bella"I whispered through the phone i heard him fall on the ground and esmes voice "Edward are you ok?" she asked worried 'what did you see Alice" he asked me "Edward, she got hit by a car I don't _think _she's alive" and then the phone went dead.

***

(Bella's pov)

When I opened my eyes I saw a white light, the light wasn't clear then I started to hear voices so I was sure I wasn't in heaven I tried to get up but pain washed through me I had a bad hedge I tried to figure out were I was but my vision wasn't clear and I couldn't see any thing but the white light, the voices were all worried after a minute everyone was quite "Bella can you hear me Bella?"Someone asked "her eyes are open but …." "But what doctor?!" Charlie yelled "Charlie be patient the doctor said she is going to be fine" Renée told him, then a cold hand touched my forehead and said "Bella can you hear me "I tried to say yes this time but I had to much pain to even move my lips but I some how managed to say "mmmm" "that's good Bella" "that's good! She can't speak!" "Edward!" esme said trying to com fort him "she had 3 surgeries in one day Edward what do you except from her" Alice said wow I had 3 surgeries how bad was I hurt? "Really bad, really bad" Edward said as if he could read my mind.

"what?" jasper asked Edward "what, what? Edward asked him "you said something, didn't you?" jasper asked him in a low volume that I could barley hear them "I heard someone said ..." "What?"jasper asked again "holy crow I heard what Bella was thinking!" "Are you sure??" "Yeah, when esme said to me she had 3 surgeries I heard someone said wow I had 3 surgeries how bad was I hurt? That's why I said really badly!" "Wow you really heard her?"Carlisle said thoughtful "well everyone visiting hour is over she has to rest I think she cold talk tomorrow "the doctor said .then I heard foot steps going to the door and the room went silent.

I was having a nightmare I was flying in the air and suddenly hit my head on the ground and something hot wet my hair people came around me when I realized they had red eyes……………………… .

"Bella", "bella" "wake up" Carlisle said then a cold hand brushed my face "Edward?" I asked opening my eyes he's face was inches away from mine looking me in the eye "how do you feel?" he asked still looking me in the eye "I'm fine but my head really hurts" I said trying to get up but something heavy got into my way "you cant get up "Edward said with pain in his eyes "ever?" I asked starting to stop of idea being here all my life "Bella your not gona be in this thing for the rest of your life come down" "oh"that's all I could say and then I tried to calm down cause it was embarrassing, Edward smiled at me then I remembered I didn't tell edward what I was thinking "how did you know what I was thinking??" I asked him frowning "I don't know exactly but I um, we think the accident somehow effected your brain" it effected my brain?? Omg what else is wrong with me? What if Edward wouldn't love me anymore? Millions of questions ran into my mind but I ignored them "I can't believe you can read my mind! I smiled my head hurt again "you know nothing will change how I feel about you Bella and I really enjoy reading your mind you were driving me crazy "he smiled my fave crooked smile and smiled again probably reading my mind I rolled my eyes at how hard my life is going to be when a question popped in my mind " where are my parents?" "They are still sleeping they were up all night worrying about you "

Poor René and Charlie they should be very worried I wish I wouldn't have gone jogging I could have just stayed home or hang out with jake … at least I'm not dead "Bella it wasn't your fault" "your just human you didn't know what would happen" "that's the worst excuse I ever heard" I hissed "Bella" "Bella are you awake, oh honey how do you feel?" "Mom I'm fine from what I could feel of my body" "they gave you morphine that's why honey" "mom its ok don't panic" "its not ok look at you I just want to find the driver who did this to you, um but your still gona get good you know? Right?" "Yes I know" am I that bad or is there something there not telling me what if I'm going to die or I cant walk or or………………..

I stopped breathing and my head got dizzy "Bella breath" Edward whispered to me ok ok be calm deep breaths and my breathing got even

After a few min talking to my parents the doctor came in "oh Bella you're awake! How are you feeling? Let me check your charts shall we?" he took my charts and started reading then Carlisle and him started mumbling about something "when can I go home? I asked when I looked at him once again I realized its dr. snow I really didn't have good memories of him a few times he checked at me while edward left me image of those bitter nights flashed in my mind I tried to push them away then I saw edward looking at the ground pain in his eyes oh shoot why should I think of that its hard controlling my mind around him I wonder if….. "in two weeks" your body heals fast its good you have lots of wounds but you were lucky you just have one broken hand" " lucky" I said under my breath probably the Cullen's could just hear

(nine weeks later)

Doesn't edward wants me like I want him? Why is he always cutting on me? I was taking advantage of my lonely time since edward can read my mind I cant think of anything and when I do he gets mad at me! God why is life so complicated! I was thinking of the day that me and edward are getting married how happy were going to be ………………

When I saw edward standing next to the mirror frowning "what? I'm not happy you could read my mind! and when I think I'm alone and I could think about stuff that bothers you , your eavesdropping! God! What's wrong with you cant you give me some privacy now that you can read my mind! Poor Emmett, rose………….. it should be like hell fore them with you around" "shhh shhh Bella god! I never heard you talk this much if you want privacy just tell me and I will go away" "no ,no I don't want you to go away I mean when your around and I think something that your not suppose to hear you are hear it and its on my nerves sometimes I think maybe someday you will hit me on the head with, um I don't know something then maybe you cant read my mind again" "Bella that's stupid I wont ever hit you with any thing and I kind of enjoy it reading your mind its exiting" –ok I get it this is going to last fore ever then from now on I'm not gona control my mind edward chuckled I got up and reached for his lips I liked hoe his lips moved on mine I could kiss him fore ever then my lips crushed him I hugged him closer to me are lips were answering every un spoken question I wanted to hug him closer to make him a part of me when my heart started reacting and he moved away –damn it cant my heart shut up! For a few days or at least hours "Bella your human your heart should beat! That's why your alive" "no kidding me edward!" I shot him a dark look I sat on his knees looking into his eyes at that moment I lost my train of thoughts his eyes were amazing the golden color would hold anyone there for hours I hugged his neck "I love you" "I love you too" know he kissed me more passionately than ever when my heart started reacting he didn't cut the kiss he moved on to my neck so I could breathe then back to my lips I couldn't imagine any thing like this I just wanted him for ever and ever I didn't want to let go but he wouldn't this go long cause 'stupid' ideas pop into my mind "yeah stupid ideas pop into your mind Bella you know I could kill you" "but I know you wont" I said with a begging tone "pleas we could try"

"Bella you know I want too but if anything happens I will not forget this in a 10000 years" "I will cause I will be dead and gone like I never existed and you could be with your family, happy!" "Bella you know if you die I will go to voltury" he said sad "do you realize that's sick I don't want to die! I want to be with you forever then you could be with me forever, we will have each other then we wont need anything else edward why should we die when we can be with each other, for ever" edward was thinking of what I said after a few minutes he got up "you have a point, but I don't want to end your life" "your sick!" I said and covered my face with a pillow" –I knew he didn't really loves me! When I die maybe a hot vampire will catch his eyes cause I'm just ordinary human why doesn't he tells me the truth maybe when I got old he will leave me and I will die like I should "_**Bella**_ you know its not like that I love you and no one is going to catch my eye, I love you how could I make you believe you believed me when I said I don't want you and you believe me but not when I tell you I love you what's wrong with you" he was mad why should I care he could tell me he loves me but lie no no no he won't lie to me he wanted to protect me when he left me "that's right Bella" then he was in front of me he took my face and kissed me like never before like he was a human and he wasn't being careful at allll!! I was kissing him as hard as I could then he pushed me at the bed he was still kissing me as hard as he could then he cradled me in his hands and said "do you believe me know" I couldn't talk this was too much for me to tack in so I just nodded and rolled over to see his expression it was just like the first time he kissed me at the forest there was excitement in his eyes then he smiled at me.

********4 weeks later ( Cullen's house)

Everyone had forgotten about the accident but not edward he didn't let me go jogging or walk by myself but he allowed me to drive by myself 4 weeks after the accident

Alice was dressing me up after to my surprise rose painted my nails then we all watched a movie esme asked me about my mom after Emmett teased me about the accident jasper calmed me down I watched Carlisle and esme played 21 Emmett and edward went out to fight Alice rolled her eyes and told me edward is going to win an hour later edward gave me a ride home.

it was 13weeks after the accident when me and edward went to are meadow when we came back edward told me Tanya's sister was killed so he and his family are going to see them he even told me he could stay with me if he wants but I didn't wanted to be a baby so I told him its ok when they left I found out I have lost my mobile and I had a good guess it was at the meadow at first I didn't want to go there alone so I forgot about it . the next day I was driving to the store when I saw the trail to are meadow I remembered maybe edward would call my cell and would worry so I got out of the car after an hour I found the meadow and went to search for my cell phone when I found it I headed back to the car worried that the stores will close I walked slower enjoying the light the birds were singing and the flowers were shining .

I heard a sound so I turned and saw Victoria was behind me a smile spread across her face that she found me "I never thought I would find you with the wolves in the forest but, I was wrong you came with your two little legs to me hahahaha! That's good I cant wait to see riley and tell him this story" I was so afraid that I couldn't run or even move blood drained from my face I knew there was no hope I am going to die today. She longed for my neck but I ran towards the tree this made her furious she took my hand with in a snap and through the trees I heard my ribs she did this twice when my head and my body was covered in hot blood and I even couldn't move my finger then she bite my neck it was the most pain full thing in the world even worst than James after a few minutes my body got cold cause there was not blood left when I heard an angry bark. Jacob????

Jacob threw Victoria away then I heard other barks then they fade away "_**Bella,Bella,Bella please don't die, oh my god**__**" **_she has bitten her. I'm sorry jake then I heard little beeps and jake called Charlie.

I was drifting away but I wanted to know if I'm going to live or die something hot grabbed me and started running this helped a little my drifting got slow but then that hot thing stopped and I heard Carlisle's voice and I blacked out.

3 days later (Cullen's house)

The pain was toooo much and it was getting worse every second I wanted to open my mouth to scream it out but that wouldn't be probably a good Idea . suddenly the pain got worse and my neck was on flames and I wished I was never born then my body started shaking , what's going on? Should this happen? Am I going to die? Million questions ran into my mind like always then I figured out the shaking had stopped and I started to hear voices someone was talking down stairs, the TV was on and I could hear cars passing, cars? Wow I could hear the high way from here! I was busy trying to figure out was else I can hear when I heard light foot steps coming my way a second passed and I could feel someone's cool breath on my face the scent filled my nose it tasted like lilac and honey but who was it? I really wished it was edward I wanted nothing but him right now and touch him then someone stroke my cheek, edward!

he chuckled and said" yes its me my love" when I heard foot steps coming to the room one by one

" she will wake up in 34 sec's edward" " and don't worry" she added in a whisper like no one wouldn't hear her

"Bella open your eyes its ok ,your just making edward go nuts" open my eyes oh god that's scary what if iv changed…………panic took over me and then I decided to open my eyes, when I opened them everything was bright and I could see every detail of the ceiling-the cracks then I looked at edward he was so beautiful like my human eyes were blind ,I memorized every line of his face then I moved on to his eyes they were they were I didn't know the word for it ,if I was human my heart would have ripped out of my chest I took a dip breath and looked at the others they were all beautiful like, like I have never seen before but edward was something else ……………………………………

"Bella how do you feel?" Carlisle asked I had to think about that

" there's lots of things too take in like I couldn't see before….." "yes you will be confused at first" I chit chat with everyone when I realized jasper was eyeing me like he wanted me to snap

"what's wrong?" I asked confused "Bella your not acting like a new born you control your emotions"

"is that bad?" "no its just like you've been a vampire for years you haven't even mentioned your thirsty new borns………………………………" "maybe that's her gift" Carlisle said "edward I think you should take her hunting" Carlisle said

After the hunting

Edward took me to his room then he kissed me furiously like he haven't before it was something new but I was craving more so that wasn't a problem I hugged his neck and pushed myself closer to him I kissed him back are lips were moving together like they were dancing the good part was I didn't need oxygen anymore then he rolled us at the new bed he got me.

3 hours later

I was laying on edwards chest looking at his face he kissed my forehead and said "I love you you're my world" I rolled over on his chest and traced every line on his chest then kissed him softly at first but then it become more…………………………….

Hey guys I hope you enjoyed it I will be gone camping fore two das so I cant write

I need your votes do you want me to continue or

Write another story?

Thank you


End file.
